Don't Let It Go
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Jenna & Paul have been keeping a secret from Jenna's older brother Jared...But Jared and Paul have been keeping a secret from Jenna.  How will it all work out or will it even work out?
1. Ch 1 Same Old Feeling

**Chapter 1** - Same Old Feeling

It always started the same way. She would come over and see him and somehow they ended up like this. They considered each other as friends, nothing more, nothing less. Of course if her brother could see them in this compromising position, he would have a conniption fit. A BIG one at that. She couldn't even continue to think about her brother as this beautiful man's hot lips made its way across her lips to her throat, nipping the flesh in his path.

His lips trailed down her neck as he held her against his scorching flesh. Feeling his hands trail down her body to her perfect perky rear end as he cupped her bottom and then suddenly his hot hands slid down to the back of her thighs and he lifted her with ease as she wrapped her long legs around his waist and her back was pushed into the nearest wall. His hot hands slid up the back of her t-shirt feeling her soft flesh as he gently pulled her t-shirt off and let it flutter to the floor as his lips went back to work on her neck.

Her fingers slid through his soft black hair it wasn't too short, but it wasn't shaggy either. Their chests were smashed together as they were both panting and couldn't control their breathing. His arms went around her again holding onto her as he pulled away from the wall and made his way back to his bedroom. Her back came in contact with the soft sheets from his bed and she inhaled his scent. It was all over his room and bed. She felt him dip the bed down as he slowly lowered himself over her body as she felt his tongue started at her navel and slowly slide up her flat stomach to her chest as it slid under the front clasp of her bra and his teeth pulled the clasp back until he heard it click and knew it was undone as he slid the offending thing from her body tossing it onto the floor with the growing pile of clothes.

Soon her jeans and panties along with his jean shorts were on the floor as he slipped back between her thighs, he couldn't but feel familiar feelings again. They'd been doing this since she was 16 and he was 17. Now five years later, they were still at it and no one in the pack knew. Of course she didn't have a clue about the pack and what they did...Even though her own brother was a part of the pack no one had told her about it. It was still the best kept secret in La Push. Sam's rule was if the girl wasn't your imprint she was to know nothing about it.

An hour later, Jenna laid there sleeping on her stomach with the sheet wrapped around her waist her bare back was staring at Paul as he could already feel himself starting to desire her again. He didn't know why he couldn't just admit he was in love with her. He'd been in love with her since he imprinted on her when she was 16. He didn't even tell anyone in the pack he'd imprinted. He kept it to himself, he was terrified that he'd phase and hurt her. Not to mention what her brother would say. Her brother had been his best friend since kindergarten.

Paul was nearly crushed when she left for college and now that she was back she spent most of her time at the zoo in Port Angeles, she was the full time Veterinarian there, she loved animals. Paul reached out as his warm hand came in contact with her bare back and his lips placed feather kisses all over her shoulders and even down her spine as his desire spread a forest fire through his entire body. No woman in La Push could make his desire so strong to want to be buried in them like Jenna could.

Jenna started to slowly wake up as she felt the warm lips and tongue kissing and nipping along the flesh of her back. Jenna turned over and was met by Paul's lips as he slipped between her thighs again and into her body. He watched as the passion and desire crossed her face as he rocked in and out of her body slowly as he captured her lips with his, her fingertips trailing patterns up and down his back as she groaned at the feeling of him being buried in her yet again.

It always felt like this with Paul. She always wanted him inside of her. She tried dating a few guys in college, but it just didn't work. Just like she knew he tried dating girls here while she was gone and nothing stuck. She knew he worked his ass off with Sam and the others at the garage. She wished she could tell Paul how much she loved him. How much she just wanted it to be him in her life until they both took their last breath of life. She wanted to have babies with him and grow old with him. It was all just him. Just Paul. It always had been since she was 16 and it always would be him. No one would ever change it. No one.

As their panting and passion increased as they both hit their climax at the same time and trying not to kill each other, Paul's lips kissed her tenderly again as he gathered her into his arms and whisper, "Get some sleep. You've got work in the morning." She nodded softly as she relaxed into his embrace and they both allowed sleep to intervene.


	2. Ch 2 Virtue & Promises

**Chapter 2** – Virtue & Promises

Paul leaned over the open hood of the Toyota Corolla and replaced the spark plugs in it. Jared looked over at Paul from the other side, "Okay man what gives?" Paul looked up and chuckled, "What? What do you mean what gives?" Jared laughed, "I haven't seen you that tickled pink for a few days. You're girlfriend must've dropped by and gave you a little pickle tickle." Paul scowled, "Man why does everything have to be about sex? Shit just spending time with my girl is nice." Jared made a face, "Whatever bro. She's not even you're imprint and you're getting attached to her."

Paul growled, "Man just cause she's not my imprint like Kim is to you, doesn't mean anything. I know were nowhere near perfect like y'all but it works for us. You never know maybe I did imprint and just decided not to tell anyone; I'm not trying to complicate things by telling everyone. And maybe I'll never imprint. Imprinting is not on the top of my list of shit to do."

Jared scowled, "We've been best friends since Kindergarten dude, if you did imprint how could you not tell me?" Paul chuckled, "It's not like I have to tell you everything that happens in my life bro. You already know pretty much everything about me. It's not like something is gonna happen that sneaks under your radar dude." Jared chuckled as he heard his cell phone ringing and answered it, Paul rolled his eyes listening to Jared's whole demeanor change and chuckled knowing it was Kim on the other line, his imprint/fiancée.

Paul hated the fact that he lied to him, of course had Jared known his little sister was in Paul's bed the night before, the chances of him not phasing and tearing into his ass while in the garage was slim to none. Paul felt guilty about not telling Jared, and Jenna had even said she wanted to tell Jared about them. But that was going to open a huge can of worms that Paul was not inclined to deal with at this point. Because then Jared would lose it and phase in front of his sister, and could potentially hurt her, then Paul would phase and probably kill Jared and once they phased back they would definitely have to explain a few things to Jenna.

Jared hung up with his fiancée Kim grinning like a fool. Paul made a face and pointed at Jared, "See! That look right there, I don't want to imprint because of that look right there, that same pussy whipped look that says my woman signed me up for sensitivity classes." Jared chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, "No man, I love her and you know I do. I can't help it. This imprinting stuff is some crazy mojo. I can't wait until you imprint then you'll understand what I'm talking about. Anyways, I have to run into Port Angeles to pick up Kim and Jenna, Kim's damn car keeps taking a dump. Want to come with?" Paul was dying to see Jenna as he made a face and nodded, "Hey Seth, finish up the plugs on this Corolla, I'm going with Jared to rescue Jenna and Kim."

Seth chuckled, "Kim's car died again? We should just shoot it and put it out of its misery." Jared smirked, "Hell no...That car has sentimental value to Kim and I." Paul made a gagging noise, "I'm never sitting in the back seat again...Damn bro. I don't need to know EVERYTHING about your love life." Jared busted up laughing, "Prick! I didn't mean that kind of value...It was what we had our first date in, we went to the drive in movies and watched 50 First Dates. Sentimental value." Jake walked over chuckled as he nudge Paul with his elbow, "Check the roof for feet impressions. That'll point out the sentimental value." Paul snorted out a chuckle with Seth, Embry and Quil.

Jared growled, "Watch it! That's the virtue of my future wife you're laughing at." Paul clapped Jared on the back, "Chill out man...If we can't tease you what is the world coming to?" Jared rolled his eyes, "Were not a pack of wolves, were a pack of hyenas." Laughter erupted from the guys again as Paul grabbed Jared by the arm and lead him out to his gun metal grey Ford F-150 extended cab, as Jared grabbed the tool box, if he couldn't fix it they would have it towed back to La Push.

Once they got to Port Angeles and to the zoo, Kim met them out front as she jumped into Jared's waiting arms and placed an insanely amount of kisses all over his face as he chuckled holding her close. He'd made sure he was clean from head to toe cause he wasn't trying to get grease on her. Once they were done, Kim led them through the locked gates, the zoo was already closed and locked up, Paul cleared his throat, "Where's Jenna?" Kim extracted herself from Jared's arms as they walked up to Kim's car, "She's in the main building, she's got a sick wolf in there." Paul quirked his eyebrow, "Really? That seems...fitting." Kim giggled, "No seriously, the wolf reserve brought in a sick female, someone poisoned it and she's trying to get it flushed out so she won't die."

Paul looked at Jared, "You got this man? I'm gonna go say hi to Jenna, I haven't seen her since she got back from college." LIAR! His mind chastised. Jared nodded, "Yea go for it. You're not going to recognize her though. She's not the same little as before she left. She's definitely grown up." Kim swatted Jared's arm, "Stop that. She can't stay your baby sister forever." Paul chuckled as Jared scowled. But the scowl didn't last forever, Kim kissed his cheek and a smile replaced the scowl.

Paul walked into the back door of the building and along the hallway, there was only one door open with light coming out of it as he made his way to it. He looked through the door and noticed the wolf laying on the table and then his eyes moved to his reason for breathing and living. He tried not to ogle Jenna as he watched her listening the wolf's heart beat through her stethoscope. He watched as she hung the medical instrument around her neck and in something above a whisper, "Well girl, you seem to be stabilizing." Paul smirked, "Do you always talk to your patients?" Jenna jumped slightly as her head turned towards the familiar voice as she smiled when she saw Paul leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

Jenna shook her head, "No, some just need to know that you're there to help them. She's gorgeous isn't she? I can't believe someone would ever want to poison her." Paul watched as her hand slid through the dark grey fur and Paul felt himself do a full body shiver. He knew he had to tell her soon. Of course he wasn't sure who to tell first Jenna or her VERY overprotective brother Jared...His best friend. Paul frowned, "She's the smallest of the pack, females usually are. Some people don't like the females and only use them for breeding, once they have served their purpose they usually kill them." Jenna smiled softly, "Not if I can help it."

Jenna finished making sure the wolf was slid back into the holder as she closed and locked the door, instantly feeling Paul's hands on her waist with his lips on her neck. Her eyes closed as she reveled in the feeling of Paul touching her. Paul's mouth was ear her ear, "I want to see you tonight." Jenna giggled, "I thought you were seeing me right now?" Paul growled against her neck, "You're brother is right outside. Even if Kim is with him, no amount of her is going to stop him from kicking my ass if he sees us before we tell him." Jenna turned around and looked up into Paul's nearly onyx eyes, "And when are we planning on telling him?" As she wrapped her arms around Paul's neck being sure to rub her body against his in all the right spots. Paul exhaled hard, "Soon...Very soon...I promise." As he captured her lips.

Jenna hoped he would keep his promise.


	3. Ch 3 The Accident

**Chapter 3** - The Accident

Once Jared got Kim's car running again, Jared opted to drive it back with Kim, Jenna said she'd ride with Paul, she wasn't trying to get stuck in the car with those two. Jenna stayed on the other side of the truck, but Paul leaned over and grabbed her hand. He need to touch her and feel her soft skin in his hand. Jenna smiled at Paul, "You can drop me off at my house." Paul frowned, "You're not going to Sam and Emily's for dinner?" Jenna smiled softly, "Of course I am, I just want to shower and get cleaned up a bit." Paul smirked, "Want me to wait for you?" Jenna laughed she knew he really wanted to ask to join her in the shower.

Jenna couldn't help laughing harder when he wiggled his eyebrows at her, "As tempting s the offer is, I'm going to decline the company in the shower. Which is what I know you really wanted to ask. I've got a few things I need to get done and I know with you in the house they won't get done. Besides aren't coming over tonight?" Paul smiled, "I might be able to work something out. I also have a few thing I should do. But then I should be over."

Paul pulled down the road that was to Jenna's house and then into the drive way and put the truck in park, he knew Jared and Kim were half way to Emily and Sam's, so he grabbed Jenna by the belt loops on her jeans and pulled her across the seat as he captured her lips again. Jenna pulled back as she smiled softly, "Do that again." Paul chuckled as he kissed her lips again, a little bit softer, but it got the point across. Jenna pulled back again, "I'll see you when I get to Sam and Emily's." Paul nodded, he didn't like the absence of her lips from his, but he would learn to deal with it. He watched as she made it inside safely before he backed out and headed to Emily and Sam's.

Jenna showered and dressed in jeans, a white form fitting t-shirt, white sneakers, she dried her hair and finished up paying her bills, as she walked out and got into her red jeep. She pulled onto the road and headed for Sam and Emily's. they were such a great couple. A few years back Emily had been attacked by an animal and there was three claw marks that marred the right side of her beautiful face. Sam had been the one to find her and take her to the hospital. He treated and cared for her back to health. There was no end to his love for her.

Jenna was pulled out of her thoughts when something ran across the road in front of her Jeep as she slammed on the breaks the jeep screeched on the blacktop, suddenly as the vehicle came to a stop it was hit in the side and shoved off the road as it rolled down the embankment and into a tree. Jenna's head slammed against the driver side window shattering it. The jeep was upside down leaning against the tree.

Jenna's head was foggy and her head felt as though it was being pried open, she looked down or in this case since she was upside down, she looked up and noticed blood on her t-shirt. She reached over on the roof top of her jeep and grabbed her cell phone and dialed Jared's number. His laughter cut out in after the third ring, "Jenna where are you, dinner is ready and we're all waiting on you." Jenna's voice sounded lethargic, "Jared...Help." As the line went dead.

Everyone had been having a good time, Quil had stopped brought Claire his girlfriend/imprint. And even Jake had brought his imprint Marisol. Embry and Leah were rough housing with Seth, Collin and Brady in the living room. Embry and Leah loved getting under the pups skin, testing them at their abilities. Since Embry and Leah had imprinted on each other, their degree of orneriness had doubled. They loved to fight with each other in wolf form, but then also loved picking on the pups of the pack as well.

Everyone got quiet when Jared dropped his cell phone as Paul and Jake looked over at him when they heard the thump, Kim noticed Jared's demeanor had changed, "Jared...What's wrong?" Jared looked at everyone, "Something's wrong with Jenna...That was just her and the line went dead." Jake, Paul and Leah jumped up along with Embry , Quil and Sam, Jared looked at Kim, "Stay here with Emily. I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed her lips lightly. Sam looked down at Emily, "Lock the doors. Jared...Maybe you shouldn't..." Jared glared at Sam, "No I'm going. She's my baby sister." Sam sighed heavily and nodded as he turned to Seth Collin and Brady, "Get outside with us and get phased, I want you three to surround the perimeter of the house." The threesome nodded and took off out the door.

Embry looked at Leah, "I don't suppose you'll stay right?" Leah glared at Embry, "I don't suppose you want my fist down your throat." Embry shook his head, "Nope didn't think so." He opened the door and bowed, "Ladies first." Leah smirked as she walked out the door to follow the rest. Emily watched as they all left and then proceeded to lock the door as she turned to look at the girls, "Okay, let's put the food up until they get back we don't want it to get cold." The girls just nodded and started slowly moving around the kitchen.

Jared and the rest ran as fast as their legs could carry them through the woods. They could smell the scent of burned rubber. Once they got to the road they found the skid marks on the road, Paul could smell Jenna's perfume, and then he could smell the blood.  
Jared was frantic, 'Where the hell is she? DAMNIT!' Sam shook the burnt rubber smell out of his nose, 'Calm down Jared, if you're this upset when we do find her you won't be able to phase back to help her.' Paul looked down the side of the embankment, 'Oh my God, she's down here you guys her jeep is upside down.' Paul took off down the side the hill was so steep the jeep had to of rolled a good nine to ten times before it came to rest against the tree.

They all re-phased as they dressed and ran to the vehicle. Jared couldn't re-phase his anger and worry keeping him in his wolf form. As soon as they all got within fifty feet of the jeep, they could smell their sworn enemies scent all over the jeep. Paul was starting to panic as they got closer the smell just got stronger and stronger. Paul slid onto his side to the passenger side window, as he was the first one to get to the vehicle. He punched the side window out surprised it didn't break from the accident. As he carefully moved the upper part of his body into the jeep and carefully freed Jenna as she fell right into the cradle of his arms. He carefully extracted her from the vehicle, as Leah reached in and grabbed her bag.

Paul looked at Jared, "She's breathing...That's all I can tell you man." Jared whimpered. Sam looked at Jenna, "She's got a lot of blood on her...Let's get her back to the house, Jared tell one of the guys to re-phase and have Emily call Dr. Cullen. He should be there by the time we get back. Embry and Quil survey the damage and figure out of it was an accident or if a leech did this, then start patrolling. Leah and Jake patrol the boarder, I want to know if you smell anything suspicious." Every one took off with their assignments as Paul carried Jenna to the house as Jared and Sam provided protection.

Paul looked down at Jenna, he could only hope she was going to be okay. He knew he was going to have to tell Jared now. There was no more waiting. He had to come clean tonight, if a bloodsucker had done this they were going to have to explain everything to Jenna. And he couldn't risk losing her before he had a chance to tell her how he really felt.


	4. Ch 4 The Truth comes Out

**Chapter 4** – The Truth Comes Out

It had been a couple of hours since the guys had brought Jenna back to the house, Jared was pacing a whole out front of the house, Paul was sitting in the living room trying to keep his anger in check. Embry and Quil had been back and were waiting for Leah and Jake to get back before they started explaining everything. Claire had gone to lay down and Quil went in to check on her. Sometimes the stress of worrying about him and the others gave her migraines.

Kim was sitting outside on the steps and watched as Jared paced back and forth in his wolf form. Kim finally stood up and walked in front of Jared and sat in the grass, Jared walked over as he plopped down next to her and his head fell into her lap; her hand came up and softly started to run her ringers through his brown fur. Kim whispered soothing words to Jared, trying to get him to calm down enough to re-phase.

Paul walked outside and he watched Jared's head lift up from Kim's lap and look at him, Paul shook head, "No change." Paul walked down the steps and over to Kim and Jared. Paul stood there straight, "Jared, man we need to talk. I don't know if you can phase back yet, so if you would follow me so I can phase, because first off if you tear into my ass I don't want to be human, and second I don't want you to hurt Kim. In fact Kim you may want to go inside just to be safe."

Jared watched as Paul jogged into the tree line and phased, walking back out in his huge silver wolf form, he watched as Kim stood up and Jared gently pushed her with his snout, he licked her hand before she walked up the stairs. Kim turned around and placed a soft kiss on Jared's snout as she turned and went inside. Jared jogged over to Paul as they both headed into the woods.

Jared looked at Paul, 'What's up bro?' Paul sighed heavily, 'I've been keeping something from you and I imagine you're going to lay into my ass once I tell you what it is.' Jared frowned, 'It couldn't possibly be that bad, we been friends since practically birth.' Paul looked down at the ground and then back up as he took a deep breath, 'I imprinted on Jenna. When she was 16.' Jared looked confused, 'What?' Paul huffed, 'I'm not done Jared.' Jared's fur started standing up on end as he quirked an eyebrow at him, 'Okay what else?' Paul exhaled harsh, 'We've been sort of sleeping together since I imprinted on her, for the last five years.'

Jared growled deeply from the back of his throat, 'Five years? You've been having sex with my sister for five years and didn't tell me until now? Is there any particular reason you waited until now to tell me all of this? My sister is laying in the guest room with Dr. Leech bleeding all over the place and now you decide to dump it all on me?' Paul started backing away from Jared, 'Dude, I know this is the worst possible time to drop all this in your lap, but I promised myself as I was carrying her back that if she was okay I'd tell you what's been going on and then I'm telling her about me and us. I'm not going to miss the opportunity to tell her how I really feel, even if she doesn't feel the same for me. I have to let her know at least. If something had happened to her today and she'd of...died. I would have to live the rest of my life in love with someone who I never even told I loved.'

Jared growled deeply as she scowled at Paul, 'I don't care what your or her reasons were or are...Just don't talk to me for a while man...I don't mind the fact that you imprinted on her, because I know you'd take care of her for the rest of her life...But I didn't really need to know you've been sleeping with her for the last five years. No one wants to think of their little sister's virtue being stolen by someone they considered their brother.' Paul looked down in shame, "I'm really sorry man. I shouldn't have kept it from you." Jared just shook his head as he took off in the woods. Paul re-phased and jogged back to Emily and Sam's.

Paul watched as Dr. Cullen left the house and headed to his car Paul walked over to him, "How is Jenna?" Dr. Cullen smiled weakly, "She's got a mild concussion and had a cut in her hairline which I stitched up, plus a sprained wrist that I wrapped, all things considered she's lucky to even be alive. If a vampire is what did this to her, I'm surprised he didn't drain her. I informed Sam that I'm going to send Emmett and Jasper out hunting tonight through Forks and see if they can pick up the scent that was left on Jenna's jeep. The local junkyard towed it into Forks. Be prepared because if they chase it into your territory, he could try to follow Jenna's scent to this place." Paul growled a little, "He won't get anywhere near her."

Paul watched as the doctor left and he went inside. He saw Kim and the other watching him as he walked into the living room. Leah and Jake had finally made it back and were reporting to Sam. Paul frowned, "Jared went for a run...He should be back soon. Listen I should probably let you all know. I've been keeping something from you. I imprinted." Sam stood as he looked at Paul, "On who?" Paul blinked a couple of times, "Jenna...Please Sam don't read me the riot act right now, I just had to tell my brother I imprinted on his sister...Five years ago."

Sam growled, "Five years Paul?" Paul nodded as he watched Emily stand up and walked over to him. Her brown eyes looking into his as she saw the worry for Jenna he had wash over his features. Emily touched Paul's cheek softly as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek softly then smiled, "Go see her...She's still unconscious, but I'm sure she'll want to see you when she wakes up." Paul nodded as he headed into the room. Paul sat on the floor watching her sleep...He'd stay there and watch her all night if he had to.


	5. Ch 5 Loving The Wolf

**Chapter 5** - Loving The Wolf

Jenna moved around a bit. Her mind was racing as she started to remember the last thing she saw. Instantly sitting up with a start, realizing that was a stupid move as a pain shot through her head and she cradled her head in her hands. Paul was jerked awake as he heard Jenna squeak at the darkness of the room and was sitting up in the middle of the bed, holding her head. Apparently she'd sat up to fast and jerked her neck making her mild concussion come to life. Paul jumped up from the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed facing her, his hand slowly came out because he didn't want to scare her more than she'd already scared herself.

Paul kept his voice soft, "Jenna." The familiar voice of Paul followed by the warmth of his hand on her arm. The room was pitch black and she couldn't see anything. One of her hands left her head as she reached out and touched his forearm. His voice staying soft, "How are you feeling?" Tears sprang to her yes, "I was so scared Paul. I didn't know what was happening." Paul had to exhale he could feel the fear and pain radiating from her as he gently pulled her to sit on his lap. As her arms went around his neck and her hands fisted his t-shirt tightly, her face burying into his neck as she started to cry harder.

Paul wrapped her in his arms pulling her flush against his body, "Calm down Jen...I'm here. I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You have to calm down for me sweetheart you're going to make your head hurt worse." His large warm hand cradled her head gently as he whispered soothing words into her ear. His deep voice was like a tranquilizer for her as she started to slowly calm down. Paul reached over and grabbed a tissue and handed it to her, her shaky voice thanked him as she wiped her eyes and nose trying to calm herself down, he was right her head was throbbing.

Paul softly kissed her forehead, "You want some light in the room? I can pull the curtains. But I'm not turning a light on, it will only make your head hurt worse." Jenna shook her head softly, "No, will you just lay with me please." Paul chuckled softly, "Sure, tonight couldn't get any worse, I told Jared about us." Jenna gaped, "Oh God...And he didn't try to kill you?" Paul chuckled deeper, "No...He's not particularly happy with either of us right now...But I'm sure he'll get over it soon enough."

Paul wrapped Jenna in his arms as her head rested on his chest, he carefully ran his fingers through her long hair, every once in a while rubbing her head trying to alleviate some of the pain. Paul looked down as she looked up at him, "Jenna, I have to tell you something and I really hope you don't freak out...Because it's really important." Jenna nodded, "Whatever it is you can tell me Paul."

Jenna watched intently as Paul's mouth started moving and she listened to the words spilling from his perfect lips. His soft deep voice resonating through his chest as it vibrated against her as he continued to tell her all about the wolf pack. He told her how the legends they heard as kids around the bonfires were true and how Jared, Embry, Jake, Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah, Sam, Quil, and himself were the ones who'd been given the gene. He explained in detail about the strength, incredible healing ability, their insane speed, the ability to read each other's thoughts while in wolf form so they could communicate while on patrol and of course the fact that his body was always at a finely warmed temperature of 109.

Jenna smiled softly as she leaned her cheek against his t-shirt covered chest and could still feel the warmth. She was always so cold and he always warmed her up quickly and she never really knew why, she just figured it was because she was so cold blooded. He teased her about how could someone whose brother was part of the wolf pack could be so cold. Jenna muffled her laughed into his chest as she confessed she was probably the product of her mom cheating on her dad with the milk man or something which in turn got Paul chuckling just as hard.

Paul kissed the top of her head, "So you're not scared and you're not going to freak out if you ever see me in my wolf form right?" Jenna giggled, "No...I always knew there was something strange about Jared...Now I know what it is...He's got fleas. I just know it." Which caused Paul to laugh harder. Paul placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "How's your head feel?" Jenna made a face, "Well as long as I don't move or laugh too much it's down to a dull roar." Paul smirked, "Sorry...I didn't mean to lay all of this on you tonight. I just promised myself I would tell you everything and come clean with Jared."

Jenna rubbed his chest as his hand came up and over hers holding it over his heart and she could feel his heart beating, "So...Anymore surprises?" Paul smirked, "Well there is one more thing but I don't really want to scare you with this." Jenna pushed up as she rubbed her nose against Paul's and softly kissed his lips, "Nothing you say could scare me. Tell me please." Paul knew he couldn't deny her, her soft plead completely broke his resolve. Paul cupped her face as he kissed her a little more soundly on the lips. It was not soft like her, but filled with need.

Paul pulled back and looked in her eyes, "I imprinted on you." He could see the confusion in her eyes, "It's when a wolf finds a soul mate. The imprinting picks you not the wolf. Though I must admit I had a small crush on you before I imprinted. I didn't imprint on you until I started phasing, it was around the time you turned 16. That's why we were drawn to each other so fast. Jenna, I love you, I've been in love with you for a while now." Jenna smiled softly, "I love you too." Paul kissed her softly, "Get some sleep...It's still pretty early." Jenna nodded as she yawned and snuggled into his chest and side, letting his warmth envelope her.


	6. Ch 6 Damn Fool

**Chapter 6** - Damn Fool

The following morning the whole pack was at Emily and Sam's eating breakfast. Naturally Jared was missing and Kim was worried. Paul was sitting by Jenna's side as Jake elbowed him in the ribs lightly, "So what did Jared say when you busted yourself out like that man?" Paul shrugged, "He was mad, he just said for me not to talk to him for a while and then turned and jogged into the forest." Jenna was leaning back against the chair, her head was a little fuzzy, "Is anyone going to go see if he's okay?" Paul looked at Jenna and could hear the worry in her voice and see it etched into her face as well as Kim.

Sam nodded, "Yea, I'm sending Jake out, if anyone can talk some sense into him it's him. I'd try to alpha order him, but I don't think he'd go for that." Jake looked over at Jenna and then Kim who was sitting next to Jenna, "You two shouldn't worry so much, last time I was phased Jared was still grumbling in his head while passing in the forest. I promise I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything beyond that." Paul reached over and gently touched Jenna's hand as she looked at him, "You want to go back and lay down for a bit? You look tired." Jenna nodded her head slowly. Paul leaned over as he carefully lifted her into his arms and walked back to the guest room with her.

Paul had just gotten Jenna settled back in the room, when growling from the living room/kitchen area erupted. Paul scowled, "What the hell is going on?" Jenna shrugged, "I'm sure I don't know...Maybe Quil pissed someone off." Paul chuckled, "Not like that's not already a daily thing." Jenna giggled a little.

A few minutes later a familiar raspy voice yelled, "JENNA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Jenna sat up with Paul, "Was that Jared?" Paul shook his head, "It sounded like him but he sounds really out of control...Don't even think of going out there." Jenna got off the bed, "This is my brother he's not going to hurt me Paul." Paul jumped out of the bed as he followed her and watched as she walked down the stairs slowly as Jared came into view. Jenna frowned, "Jared what are you doing?"

Jared had finally re-phased back into a human and was pacing the kitchen, Sam and Jake were trying to calm him down as Emily and Marisol were holding onto Kim, making sure she didn't get too close. Under normal circumstances Jared would NEVER think about hurting Kim, but right now he was absolutely livid.

Jared's head snapped to the staircase as he watched Jenna carefully walking down the stairs and saw Paul slowly following behind her with his arms crossed over the wide expanse of his chest. Jared knew Paul was bigger than him, but if he had to tear him apart to get him away from his baby sister, he would do just that. Jared growled, "Go get your stuff, you're leaving with me now." Paul growled, "Are you brain damaged Jared? She's got a concussion, she shouldn't be going anywhere." Jared growled as he pointed at Paul, "Stay out of this Paul it's none of your business."

Jenna continued down the stairs as she stopped in front of Jared, "What is this all about Jared?" Jared growled again, "It's about you and Paul keeping shit from me for five damn years Jenna. You letting him bang you for five years, while being his imprint is just a little too much for me to take all of it in. So you and you're boy toy are going to take a break because I said so! I don't give a shit what anyone else says he will stay away from you and you will not being going anywhere or doing anything with him for a really long time."

Jenna scowled at Jared, "Who do you think you are? You're not mom or dad, I'm an adult and I don't have to do a damn thing you tell me." Jared's nose started to witch a little as he suddenly grabbed her wrist, "You will do as I say...I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life." He bent over and pulled Jenna over his shoulder as he spared a glare at Paul daring him to interfere as he walked out of Sam and Emily's. Kim following close behind him.

Paul started to go after him, when Sam put his arm in front of Paul effectively stopping him from following Paul. Paul glared at Sam and Sam shook his head, "Don't go after him, not while he's got Jenna, if he phases he could really hurt her. Not to mention with her concussion as bad as it is, I imagine it's going to make her sick from him tossing her around like a sack of rocks." Paul's nose started twitching, "I can't just stand here and allow him to hurt my imprint Sam." Sam shook his head, "Take a walk, go for a run, you do what you need to do to calm yourself down, but you do not go to her house or to Jared's and you already know I'm making it an order. You have to remember now not only is Jenna with him but Kim is as well. I'm not trying to let you go over there and piss him off to the point where he hurts either of them. You're going to have to give him some time to cool off. Eventually Kim and Jenna will both get inside his head and calm him down about the whole situation." Paul nodded as he turned and went out the front and into the forest, phasing as soon as he went into the tree line.

As soon as Jared set Jenna down she held onto the walls for leverage as she walked as fast as she could into the bathroom, as she hit her knees and began to empty the contents of her stomach. Kim looked at Jared, "I can't believe you just did that Jared Tinsel! Are you insane? She's got a concussion, you throwing her around like a rag doll is going to make it worse. This is not even my house, but I'm telling you right now. Leave."

Jared looked at Kim, his imprint just basically threw him out of the house. Jared frowned, "Kim...I..." Kim shook her head, "No...You may have just made your sisters concussion worse. I can't believe you did that I really can't. Get out of this house right now...Jared if you don't get out of my sight right now, So help me I won't marry you." All Jared had to do was look in her eyes and know she was completely serious. It hurt to hear her say the words, but the sound of his sister throwing up made her words ring true. Jared looked down as he walked out of the house. He was smart enough to not slam the door shut behind himself.

Kim helped Jenna up and into her room, getting her into the bed. Kim smiled weakly as she pulled her cell out, "Call Sam's let them know to tell Paul you're okay." Jenna nodded, "In a bit...My head hurts." Kim nodded as she pulled her bedroom door closed and went to try and calm herself down.

"Damn fool." Kim muttered as she saw Jared had phased again and was pacing out in front of the house.


	7. Ch 7 Never Have To Ask

**Chapter 7** - Never Have To Ask

Jake unlocked the front door to the house as he stepped to the side and allowed Marisol to enter first. Jake watched as she kicked her shoes off by the front door and walked further into the house. Jake frowned as he watched her stand by the big bay window as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her family didn't approve of her being with Jake and it got even worse when she told them she was going to be marrying him whether they liked it or not. Marisol had even threatened they'd never see their grand children. They were getting married in a month and she was already expecting their first child. They'd both agreed it was bad luck to talk about the baby until after the first trimester, so they were going to keep it from friends, family and the pack for 2 more months.

Jake walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as his soft lips kissed her neck, he could feel the sadness on her, "Mari...I know watching Jared and Jenna brought back old feelings, you know you can always call your mom and dad if you want to. You know I'll support you with any decision you make they are your parents." Mari shook her head, "Nope...If they don't love the fact that I found a man who will love me forever, then they don't deserve to see the children our love created."

Their eyes never looking at anything but each other. She loved him whole heartedly...Everyone else be damned who didn't approve of their love. Jake slowly turned her around as he softly kissed her lips as he caressed her cheek. Marisol leaned into the warmth of his hand...She loved his body temperature, she remembered when he told her his secret and finally explained the body heat to her but she loved it she was always cold.

As Jake pulled away he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the couch and sat down and then tugged on her hand so she was sitting straddled on his lap as he wrapped his strong arms around her as she ran her fingers through his thick black hair absentmindedly. Jake braced her against his body as he carefully stood up and her legs automatically went around his waist as he walked up stairs and went to their room and closed the door. Jake sat down on the edge of their bed and he could feel her kissing his neck and his skin felt like it was tightened.

She pulled back and her lips softly kissed his and he couldn't help but kiss her back. Her hands were lightly running up and down his arms and chest...Her touch was so feather light it tickled his skin. His hands started with the hem of her t-shirt and slowly pulled it up and over her head. At this point Jake could feel she was so relaxed in his arms...he couldn't believe it. She pushed him over and he rolled them over as he started inching her jeans down her legs.

Before long they were both completely naked...As Marisol moved back on the bed and laid her head down…Jake crawled up her body on his hands and knees…and stopped to lick at her navel and then at her breasts…giving them both the same treatment...Jake moved up further to her and captured her lips in the most soul burning kiss Marisol could of felt…She thought her whole body was on fire…

When they separated from the kiss Marisol looked in those brown eyes, "I love you." As Jake ran his hands all over her body, "I love you too…" She watched as his red tongue came out slowly and licked his bottom lip first and then his top after which he rolled them together. Marisol whispered, "Jake, make love to me. Please." Jake smiled softly as his voice grew husky, "You never have to ask Mari." As Jake settled himself between her thighs and positioned himself at her entrance...He slowly slid his erection into her…which automatically started giving her chills…and he continued and slowly pushed himself all the way into her...He sat still for a few minutes letting her get used to his size. He looked up at her and she was biting her bottom lip. He was always so gentle with her, but even more now since she was carrying their child.

Jake's warm hand came up and his thumb carefully pulled her bottom lip from between her clenched teeth, "I don't want you biting a hole in your lip...You okay?" Marisol nodded as Jake started slowly stroking in and out of her…he knew she was going under…Marisol started kissing along his jaw line and around his neck and just relishing in the feeling of Jake moving inside of her…He wanted it to last forever…Marisol could feel him kissing her neck and her chest and then her breasts…Then sliding his hands down and grabbing the back of her thighs and pushing them up a little and start thrusting deeper inside of her.

Marisol was moaning…Then on a shot of energy and impulse…he grabbed her hips and rolled over pulling her on top of him and her body automatically started where he left off, Jake groaned, "Oh God Mari." Jake laid back and was running his soft finger tips all over her neck, breasts…and running his thumb across her lips…Marisol kissed his thumb…She could feel Jake get instantly harder and larger inside herself…Marisol knew all the ways to make him insane…Jake groaned as Marisol had her hands on his 6-pack stomach and she was watching his muscles move, ripple and flex…Marisol leaned over and her hair slid over her shoulders and brushed against this pecks and watched his whole torso shiver...It's then she knew he was probably hornier then he'd ever been…Marisol leaned down and bit his bottom lip and then slowly let her tongue snake out and across his lips…and then slowly into his mouth…his hands slid down and grabbed her rear end forcefully as he was pushing and pulling the lower half of her body to go faster.

Marisol sat back up and leaned back putting her hands on his thighs...She could feel how tense his thigh muscles were…Jake sat up and was leaning over and kissing her breasts…as she was still moving on top of him, Marisol moaned, "Oh God…" Jake grunted a couple of times as he was licking and kissing on her neck. They never broke eye contact…Their lips met with soft kisses a few times…but he was thrusting into Marisol so hard he was actually taking her breath away…His stamina was excellent.

Jake rolled them over gently and laid on top of her and really pushed the back of her thighs up to thrust into her as deep as he could, Marisol had a hold of his wrists for leverage and he could feel her walls starting to react and knew her orgasm was building. It was going to be intense as Jake leaned down and kissed her lips and noticed her breathing was irregular and coming in short gasps…He gripped her thighs harder and really started thrusting deeper; as deep as he could possibly get and finally Marisol started with a moan and ended screaming out his name as her orgasm tore up one side of her body and down the other as soon as Jake felt her go over the edge, his orgasm was right behind her and she felt him explode so deep inside she thought he'd never stop.

They laid in bed and were just both so spent…Jake leaned his ear against Marisol's lower stomach, "Hey you...Stop making you're beautiful mother nauseas in the mornings." Mari giggled, "I don't think they are going to listen to you babe." Jake chuckled as he placed feather light kisses all over her stomach as Marisol's fingers laced through his hair and his arm wrapped around her thighs as they fell asleep.


	8. Ch 8 Can You Say Oops

**Chapter 8** - Not A Peace Offering

By the following morning, Kim walked outside and noticed Jared was still in wolf form. She walked down the steps of the porch and set a big plate of scrambled egg, bacon, cheese and toast in front of him and she watched as he gave her his best puppy dog look while still a wolf. Kim shook her head, "This is not a peace offering Jared, it's just breakfast. I'm not sorry for yelling at you but I am sorry I said I wouldn't marry you...Because you know I love you, but you can't do this to Jenna."

Jared whined a growl as he almost grumbled it. He blew a big breath out of his nose as he huffily plopped onto the ground in front of the plate in a sulk.

Kim stomped her foot on the ground, "No. You need to listen and hear everything that's coming out of my mouth. I love you...But you need to realize that Paul and Jenna love each other just as much as we love each other. Probably more considering he imprinted on Jenna before you imprinted on me. You know she's in pain. What would you do if someone just came along and took me away from you and demanded you stay away. It's not the fact that he imprinted or even that fact that they've been sleeping together for the last five years that bothers you Jared. It's the fact that you still see Jenna as you're little sixteen year old sister and that's the problem she's not sixteen anymore and she's certainly not a little girl anymore. She's a beautiful twenty-one year old woman whose in love with someone you have considered a brother since you was practically an infant."

Jared watched as she squatted down and looked in his eyes, "Now I love you and I'm always going to love you. But if you don't stop this damn nonsense and phase back into a damn human and leave your fur behind for a few hours, you're really going to upset me." Kim blinked and a few stray tears slid down her cheeks, Jared whimpered he hated seeing her cry. Kim brushed the tears away but there was more following, "I don't like seeing you upset and I know you don't like seeing me upset. It's bad enough I feel terrible because I said I wouldn't marry you, but then to not even be able to sleep in your arms the night before last and also last night that was like the ultimate heartache. I haven't ever missed a night of sleeping in your arms since we got engaged unless you're on patrol. I miss you. I know you haven't gone anywhere, but when you're not next to me or touching me, I feel like I've lost you forever."

Jared watched with a heavy heart as Kim stood up and walked back into Jenna's house, he stood quickly as he devoured his food. He really needed to stop the stupid shit and just let Jenna live her own life. Once he had licked the plate clean he ran back into the tree line and phased as he pulled his shorts on and headed to the front door, but not before grabbing the plate off the ground. He walked inside and placed the plate in the sink as he moved into the living room where Kim was sitting on the couch with the sniffles from her tears a moment ago. Jared hated when she cried and normally she was all smiles, but once the dame broke it killed him. Jared walked over and sat on the couch next to Kim.

Jared's hand reached out and touched her hand softly, when he was quiet his voice got raspy, "I'm sorry Kim. I swear I won't let this happen again. I love you." Kim's watery eyes looked up at Jared as she smiled weakly, "I love you too." Her shaky voice croaked out. Jared's frown deepened as he gathered her into his arms cradling her head against his chest, as she really started to cry. Jared felt like his heart was being ripped out. And he'd rather face a thousand leeches alone than to know he ever hurt Kim. Jared kissed Kim's forehead softly, "I'm so sorry Kimmy." She buried her face in his chest listening to him whisper his pet name for her.

Jenna peeked into the living room and noticed Kim was keeping Jared pre-occupied. Jenna smiled, Damn it Kim was good at this guilt trip thing. Jenna had been feeling good, but she was missing Paul something crazy. she'd called Sam's house several times the night before and a few times that morning, and no one had seen or heard from Paul since before Jared had dragged her off. Jenna slipped out the front door quietly as she started to make her way through the tree's to get to Paul's house. She hoped he was okay. She knew she probably shouldn't be out of the house, but her head wasn't even throbbing and her vision wasn't fuzzy so she couldn't help wanting to see Paul desperately.

Paul had been jogging in wolf form and decided he'd had enough of it, he was trying to keep his thoughts to himself and every time someone phased they were trying to find him and he just wanted to be left alone for more than ten seconds. Once he re-phased back into his human form and shimmied on his shorts he was walking along the beach. Memories flooded his mind of him and Jenna making love on the beach on more than a few occasions. He shook his head trying to clear his mind when his cell phone rang. He dug around in the many pockets of his cargo shorts and finally found it as he noticed Jared's name on the display.

Paul flipped it open and placed it against his ear, "Yea?" At first Jared was quiet then he finally sighed heavily, "Look man. Kim pointed something out to me...I hate it when she uses reverse psychology on me and hate it even more when she's right. I'm not mad you imprinted or were sleeping with her for the last five years. I just couldn't stop seeing her as my baby sister. She's always going to be my little sister at any age. I just need to accept the fact that she's old enough to know who she loves. And clearly it's you. So you know I don't have to tell you that if you break her heart I'm going to have to kill you." Paul chuckled, "Not a possibility...Me breaking her heart that is. Well actually any of it. You know I'd tear your ass up." It was Jared's turn to chuckle, "Yea I know but I'm not going down without a fight." Paul laughed, "Agreed."

Jared smiled down at Kim, "Anyways bro, come see her please. It's bad enough I had to deal with Kim crying if Jenna starts it's just going to be all bad in this house." Paul laughed, "On my way man." Paul's chuckle deepened as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and took off to Jenna's house.

Once he got there he noticed Kim and Jared were sitting on the front porch swing laughing as they swayed slowly back and forth while wrapped in each other's arms. Jared nodded his head to the side, "Go on in, she's in her room." Paul chuckled as she barreled into the house and immediately into her room. When he finally noticed she wasn't there, he started looking through the house. When he noticed she wasn't in the house, panic started to set in, "Jared...Kim! She's not here." They both got up and walked into the house, Jared scowled, "What do you mean she's not here?" Kim started to panic a little, "She was still in bed when I brought breakfast out to Jared this morning. Because I was going to wake her and then just decided to let her sleep."

Paul finished looking through the house two more times, before he jerked to a stop when Sam called his cell and said that Jenna had called several times looking for him. Paul paled, "Oh my God, she went out into the woods looking for me. I just know she did." Paul stayed on the phone with Sam and told him Jenna was missing. Once they hung up Sam got Jake, Embry, Leah and Quil and they all decided to meet at Paul's house to check their first. Kim ran over and grabbed Marisol and took her to Emily's as Collin, Seth and Brady took up guard outside.

Half way to Paul's they lost Jenna's scent in the woods...As their paws started carrying them faster and faster. They could all only HOPE they found Jenna safe at Paul's.


	9. Ch 9 Finding Jenna

**Chapter 9** – Finding Jenna

Once the pack got to Paul's house, they could smell a certain leech scent all over the house, outside and inside. Paul growled, "How dare that filthy leech come on our land and into my home and go after my imprint. I'll fuckin kill him. I'll rip him to shreds." Paul's temper was getting ready to fly off the chain as he ran outside and as soon as his feet stepped off the porch and into the dirt he phased. Immediately followed by the rest of the pack as they split up and tried to follow the scent of the leech. Paul's nose finally picked up on the second scent as being Jenna's and could feel his fur completely stand on end.

Paul growled, 'GUYS THIS WAY!' They all took off going as fast as their fur covered paws could carry them. Sam's alpha voice rang through their heads, 'I don't want anyone trying to be a hero. Paul you watch your temper and watch Jenna. If he throws her she's definitely going to get hurt. Jared that goes for you too.' Jared and Paul both mumbled, 'Got it.' As they picked up their speed and noticed the scent was headed to the border between La Push and Forks. They could only hope they reached it soon because once he crossed the border into Forks, they couldn't follow him. They were only allowed to protect on their land. The only way they could go onto the land was if a human was in danger and so far Jenna looked unharmed.

They finally came up on the border and the leech had Jenna draped in his arms. She wasn't even conscious. The leech turned his red eyes around as he watched the wolves approach the border. The leech smirked he was exactly one foot over the border, they couldn't come near him. They couldn't even touch him. He smirked as he looked down at Jenna's lifeless body, "She's quite beautiful you know Paul." As his blood red eyes turned to the giant grey wolf. Paul growled from deep in his throat and snarled showing his teeth.

Sam spared a look to Paul, 'Do you know him Paul? How does he know you?' The red eyed leech looked at Sam, "Of course I know Paul...don't I? We go way back bro." Jared growled, 'Bro? Who is this asshole Paul?' The leech shook his head, "Is that anyway to speak to someone who is holding your little sister Jared?" Paul growled, 'Of course I know him Sam, you know him too Jared...That's Drew Wilkins." Jared scowled, 'Who the fuck is Drew?' Paul eyeballed the leech holding his imprint, 'Drew was the 15 year old scrawny kid who used to follow us around and thought we were in a gang and wanted to be in it with us when we started phasing. Sam had to finally tell his parents to keep him away from us, because he could get hurt.'

Drew chuckled deeply as his red eyes scanned the group of large wolves, "I thought you guys were so cool, and I just wanted to be friends, honestly. I never wanted nothing more, just friendship and you couldn't give it to me. Then I fell in love with Jenna when I turned 16. She's grown into such a beautiful woman. I asked her out when she was a senior and I was a sophomore. She was actually sweet enough not to laugh in my face at the fact that an underclassman was asking her out. She declined and then I saw her with you." As his blood red eyes turned to the grey wolf once again. "You two were in a loving embrace on the beach. As I moved in closer I noticed it wasn't an embrace you were making love in the sand. And I suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy."

Jared's scowl deepened, 'Which was when he went missing, his parents put flyers up and went to the police and highway patrol. That's a really fucked up thing to do to your family.' Drew's red eyes turned towards the brown wolf form of Jared, "My parents thought I was dead and they could've cared less. I met a friend when I ran away from home. He helped me turn into the built man I've become, helping me work out and put weight on. Then he introduced me to a new way of life. A new outlook." The red eyes stared off almost dreamily.

Paul's jaws snapped a few times as he growled, 'In other words he changed you into a filthy bloodsucking leech and that's how you can read our minds...If you wasn't holding the love of my life I'd tear you apart."

The red eyed vampire looked down at the beauty still lifeless in his arms as he looked back at the grey wolf, "I haven't bitten her...Changing human's is something I have a hard time with. Biting to drink from them on the other hand is simply easy. The irony of it all is I became a male nurse for a local hospital in Seattle, I only drink from dying patients who beg for death. It may seem heartless, but once you've been around the people who are dying from terminal cancer and you've watched the chemotherapy treatments go from bad to worse and watch them loose their hair and puke up their stomach lining practically on a daily basis because the chemo is so strong their bodies can't handle the toxins. You can't help but give them mercy when they cling to your hands and arms and beg for you to relinquish their life."

The wolves watched as the leech looked down at Jenna again and back up to meet their eyes, "I would never kill anyone who didn't ask me to and who I knew as dying from something they will never heal from. And I would never harm a hair on Jenna's head. My predecessor was the one who put Jenna in the state that she is in. When I found out he had been the one to attack her in her vehicle, I completely lost it and yes I killed him so you don't have to worry about trying to track him. He will never be on your land again. He thought he was doing me a favor. When all he was really doing was putting her through un-necessary pain. Paul, if you'll phase back to your normal human self I'll allow you to take her. I'm sorry I caused a problem, I only wanted to make sure she was okay."

The pack watched as Paul walked behind a tree and re-phased and walked back out in his black cargo shorts, his chest was rising and falling rapidly he was trying to calm his nerves down he walked over and stood at the border locking eyes with Drew. Drew slowly walked over and carefully placed the small framed Jenna into Paul's arms. Paul's nose burnt from the vampire smell on her, but knew eventually it would go away. She was still breathing and he sighed heavily with relief when she snuggled against his chest, clearly soaking up his warmth.

As Paul walked through the group of his giant family, he didn't even spare a look back at Drew before his deep voice rang through his brothers and Leah's ears, "Kill him." Drew had turned to walk away towards Forks, when he heard the words come out of Paul's mouth.

Before the Leech had a chance to move, Leah ran forward and snapped her jaws onto the leeches long coat, because it fluttered across the border for a fraction of a second and her head jerked back as she yanked the leech onto their land, Jared was the first to jump on his chest and rip his head from his body. The others tore him up one side and down the other. Once they finished and burned his body to nothing but ashes, they buried it. They all breathed easy as they turned to head home.

A few hours later, Jenna had woke up and was surprised to be in Paul's arms. She wasn't about to question it, and she'd decided to get answers in the morning; as she snuggled back into his warmth and felt his arms tighten around her.


	10. Ch 10 Don't Let It Go

**This story was inspired by the song 'Don't Let It Go To Your Head By: Jordin Sparks! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I hope you enjoy my next story just as much!**

**Chapter 10** - Don't Let It Go

"Oh my gosh Marisol she's so beautiful."

Marisol smiled at Emily and then looked down inside of the pink blanket that revealed her daughter of 5 days old. She had Jake's red lips, russet colored skin and jet black hair, but as soon as her eyes opened up, they had Marisol's big bright forest green eyes. Mari giggled when her small mouth opened and let out a big yawn.

Kim walked over and looked down, "I can get over how tiny she is Mari...You'd think with her having any of Jakes chromosomes in her, she'd be built like a football player." Mari giggled, "No, she is barely 5 pounds, 4 ounces. She literally weights nothing, Jake has been scared to hold her, he thinks he's going to crush her or something." Jenna laughed, "Sounds like Jacob."

Marisol looked at Jenna, "So when are you and Paul gonna get started on a family?" Jenna shook her head, "No way. We just barely got engaged I'm not trying to rush anything, we rushed the first five years of our life and then hid it from everyone. Right now. I'm just trying to take my time. I think too much too soon and it will all go to his head and then explode."

The girls laughed at Jenna's correct assumption of Paul. He was the volatile wolf in the pack and certainly the most cocky. Sometimes he was just too cocky for his own good.

The girls were playing pass the baby. Jenna carefully took Sarah Ann Black. Jenna smiled softly as she watched the newest member of the family looked around with her big green eyes. Claire had been standing next to Jenna as she looked at the baby and smiled softly, "I don't know how you did it Mari, she's absolutely perfect in every way." Marisol laughed, "I don't even want to know how I did it. I thought I was going to die when the doctor came in and said let's do a c-section. My hips are small and he wasn't trying to hurt her. Of course after some talking we had to name the beautiful bundle of joy after Jake's mom." Jenna giggled, "It just seems to fit her perfectly."

Leah smirked, "Thank god she wasn't a boy, cause then you'd be stuck with another Jacob Black." The girls couldn't help letting the laughter float through the air again.

The back door to Emily and Sam's opened and Jake walked into the house along with Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil. The girls standing around laughing, caught the guys attention the most and knew they were being talked about immediately. The guys took their positions next to their respective imprints, not before Paul smirked, "I bet they were talking about us." Sam chuckled, "Of course they were." Jared stifled a laugh, "It's what women do best." Quil scoffed, "You got that right." Embry groaned, "You guys suck."

Paul looked up and saw Jenna standing there with the baby and suddenly he felt a tightness in his chest.

Paul walked over and stood in front of Jenna as he couldn't stop the smile that adorned his face as he looked down at the baby and then up to Jenna's face. Jenna smiled, "Don't even start getting any ideas." Paul chuckled, "I didn't even say anything." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the top of the baby's head. then placed a soft kiss on Jenna's lips. Jenna laughed, "Yea...Like I don't know how your mind works."

Jenna looked over, "Jake don't you think it's time you held your own daughter?" Jake shook his head, "Not until she gets bigger. Hell no. I'm not trying to crush her." Jenna glared at him, "Jacob Black! Sit you're tail down in the chair right now."

Jake grumbled to himself as he walked over and sat down and watched as his eyes grew wider when Jenna carefully leaned over, and positioned Jake's huge hands and arms, the way they needed to be, and then carefully placed the small wiggling pink bundle into his arms. His face never lit up brighter than it did the moment he locked eyes with his daughter.

Marisol walked over and sat down on the arm rest, "So daddy...Think you can handle this father business?" Jake's brown eyes turned up to look at his beautiful wife, "Definitely. She's grounded until she's 40. And definitely not allowed to be around any of their kids, I don't need her getting imprinted on."

The guys all chuckled at Jake's sudden fatherhood possessiveness.

All the warm bodies in the house, Jenna snuck out the back door to get some fresh air and watched as the clouds opened and started lightly drizzling. No more than a few minutes later, warm arms were wrapping around her waist and lips her nuzzling her neck.

Jenna smirked, "Not now Quil, Paul will find out."

"WHAT?" growled a familiar voice.

Jenna laughed hard as she turned around in Paul's arms, "I knew it was you. It's not like some other huge Quileute man is gonna come follow me anywhere with you around." Paul growled, "They better never. I'll take every one of them down." Jenna giggled, "My big protector." Jenna ran her fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed her touch. Paul leaned over and lifted her off the wooden porch floor as she wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to run her fingers through his hair as she leaned over and kissed his lips softly.

Paul's cocky smile came back to his face, "I'm you're ONLY big protector...No one is bigger." Jenna smirked, "Except Sam and Jake." She winked as he growled at her. Jenna giggled, "Don't let it go to your head Paul. You're the only protector I'll ever need in my life." Paul couldn't stop the cocky grin, "When it comes to you Jenna, I'll never let it go to my head." Paul kissed her lips softly once more before placing her on her feet gently, as they walked back into the house that was filled with happiness. Knowing their lives were going to be perfect forever.

As long as they didn't let it go.

The End


End file.
